


And Then I Let It Go

by allayonel, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: Действие фика происходит после событий фильма «Стартрек. Бесконечность». Команда «Энтерпрайз» отдыхает, в ожидании, когда будет готов новый корабль. Джим использует это время, чтобы сделать то, что он поклялся никогда не делать.





	And Then I Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Then I Let It Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612954) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> Примечание автора: Я очень люблю Бейонд. И мне хочется верить, что именно так могли бы развиваться последующие события. Что эта история не станет отклонением от канона.  
> Примечание переводчика: Название фика — строчка из песни Рианны «Sledgehammer».

Звездная база Йорктаун, возможно, худшее и мест, чтобы пережить личностный кризис. Она слишком яркая, слишком воздушная, настоящий «хрустальный елочный шар в космосе», как точно выразился Боунз, с длинными, чистыми изгибами улиц, водой, льющейся над силовыми полями и зелеными деревьями. Это смотрится вызывающе, невероятно дорого стоит и — да, это заявление.  
  
Мы — могучая Федерация, мы можем позволить себе создать здесь нечто подобное, и мы уверены, что сможем защитить это место.  
  
Это непрактично и сжирает уйму ресурсов, и поэтому еще больше впечатляет. База полна энергичными, недавно после присяги офицерами с огнем в глазах и, возможно, в сердцах. Свежевыбритые, в отглаженных униформах, они знают, что космос полон опасностей, но верят, что будут жить вечно.  
  
Джим криво ухмыляется в свой стакан и мечтает оказаться где-нибудь не здесь.  
  
Коммодор Пэрис очень благодарна, что он спас Йорктаун с минимальными (учитывая все условия) потерями жизней и имущества, поэтому обязательный трибунал, перед которым Джиму приходится предстать, — как-никак он потерял корабль — превращается в торжественную церемонию. Они разрешают всему экипажу мостика свидетельствовать один за другим, транслируя по всему сектору то, как его друзья с горящими глазами защищают его. Они задают вопросы, которые вызывают только больше восхвалений, а команда только рада помочь в этом.  
  
Его экипаж в жизни не был настолько счастлив выполнить свой долг.  
  
Джим вздыхает. Они не понимают — кроме некоторых, которых он тщательно пытается избегать. Они думают — он оплакивает корабль. В этом они правы, но причина его отвратительного настроения совсем в другом.  
  
Ему плохо, потому что потеря корабля должна была уничтожить его, заставить потерять волю к жизни.  
  
И — ничего подобного.  
  
Кто-то скажет, что такого удара достаточно, чтобы перетряхнуть всю систему. Ну да, произошедшее должно было выбить его из колеи, и так и случилось, вообще-то. Но вся та чушь, что несла Пэрис о том, что в космосе нет направления, что трудно найти точку опоры там, где даже гравитация искусственная, — это все полная фигня. Он прекрасно знает, откуда это постоянное ощущение невесомости. Ничего нового тут нет. Это его привычное состояние, когда он не отвлекается на поиск выхода из очередного текущего кризиса или не отбивается от банды агрессивных хорьков, пытающих разорвать его на клочки.  
  
В те далекие времена, когда Джим еще верит в единорогов, — ну, вроде того, — Пайк находит его в баре и говорит: «Они возвращают её мне, Джим».  
  
Он говорит: «Спок не будет служить у меня, его переводят на другой корабль. Моим первым помощником будешь ты».  
  
И Джим чувствует себя абсолютным засранцем, потому что Пайк уже второй раз выбрал его, а не Спока, а ведь Спок просто поклоняется Пайку. Но что еще больнее, гораздо больнее — горячий горький стыд просто пожирает его изнутри, — Пайк так и не говорит другого. Но Джим слышит эти слова все равно — дни, месяцы, годы спустя, как постоянный припев, который не вытрясти из головы.  
  
Пайк так и не произносит: «Дело не в том, что ты спас ему жизнь. А в том, что его жизнь — не твоя собственность».  
  
Капитану звездолета много чего позволено, он может творить что хочет, если готов отвечать за последствия. Конечно, в тот раз штабисты обозлились, но они понимали, что такое — «своих не бросают». И дело даже не в том, что это был Спок. Мог быть кто угодно другой. Джим бы сделал то же самое для любого члена экипажа. Но из-за того, что это был Спок, у него даже варианта другого в голове не промелькнуло.  
  
Пайк не говорит ему: «Ты запаниковал».  
  
Но это читается в его глазах, в которых симпатия и немного вины, и тут даже не нужны слова. Они оба знают, что так и есть.  
  
Пайк не говорит ничего подобного, но Джим годы спустя слышит его голос, словно старик дотягивается до него из могилы.  
  
_«В первую очередь я не стал бы рисковать жизнью первого помощника»._  
  
Забавно, как все носятся с тем, что Джим сравнивает себя с давно погибшим отцом, но никому не приходит в голову подумать в этом же ключе о недавно умершем Пайке.  
  
Но как, хочет спросить его Джим, вот как можно было его остановить? Спок пришел к нему со своим сумасшедшим планом, а завернувшись в броню логики, он может быть такой же _несворачиваемой с рельсов_ силой, как и сам Джим. Будучи уверенным в своей правоте, Спок становится несгибаемым, и у Джима обычно нет ни единого шанса переубедить его — и уж точно не тогда, когда он сам считает, что Спок прав.  
  
Он бы _посмотрел_ , как с этим справился Пайк, — о, да! Разочек увидеть работу мастера! Джиму удавалось заставить Спока подчиниться, и не раз, и он сожалел о каждом из них, хотя, случись все опять, поступил бы так же. Пайку удавалось получить от Спока слепое подчинение. Иногда Джим воображает, на что бы это могло быть похоже; позволяет себе одну-две фантазии, когда переберет выпивки. Но, пока он трезв, подобная мысль даже не приходит ему на ум.  
  
_«В первую очередь я бы не стал рисковать жизнью первого помощника»._  
  
Пайк никогда не был женат, мрачно думает Джим. Пайк не такой дурак.  
  
Но как, бога ради, получилось, что Джим оказался почти женат на парне, который почти женат на ком-то еще? В его собственной голове конечно, больше нигде, но, черт возьми, и этого достаточно.  
  
Заставить Спока понять — понять _что_ , господи боже? — вдруг стало целью всей его жизни.  
  
Спок так и не понял причину смены темы, — ничего удивительного, — и у Джима появился повод злиться на него, а ведь он так отчаянно хотел другого.  
  
А потом случился Хан, и все стало еще запутанней, хотя куда еще больше.  
  
Правда в том, что Джим действительно давно подсел на адреналиновый допинг. Это хорошо отвлекало. Но трудно почувствовать адреналин от подступающей смерти, когда ты уже однажды умер. Может быть, все было бы иначе, если бы это случилось внезапно, и он не ничего не помнил, но он хранит в памяти каждую деталь, каждую чудовищную секунду собственной агонии.  
  
_Лицо Спока по другую сторону стекла, и слезы в глазах обоих, черт возьми, кто-то должен взять себя в руки, и странное чувство облегчения, потому что Джим не думает, что выдержит еще немного того, что творится между ними, и Спок, конечно, будет горевать, но у него есть Ухура, и даже лучше, что все так получилось, потому что теперь Джиму не придется казаться полным идиотом, и..._  
  
  
Его будит пение птиц за открытым окном в госпитале Звездного флота. Спок рядом. Джим никогда не признается, но в тот момент, когда у него все внутри переворачивается и сердце сжимается, в его голове вертится только одна мысль, и если бы кто-то узнал о ней, то это стоило бы ему капитанского кресла и, возможно, вообще любой карьеры.  
  
В тот момент он жалеет, что проснулся.  
  
Он не подает вида, но чувство внутри остается. Возможно, даже становится сильнее.  
  
Спок теперь почти прилип к нему. Джим узнает темно сладкий запах его геля для душа, знает, как напрягаются мускулы его руки, когда плечо Спока касается его собственного. Кожа Спока сухая и мягкая, когда он стискивает ладонь Джима — не запястье — чтобы помочь подняться на ноги в спортзале. Спок пробует незнакомый напиток прямо из стакана Джима, комментируя вкус, и, возвращая, ставит его на стол, потому что пальцы Джима немеют от свалившегося шока и не в состоянии выполнить элементарную задачу по удерживанию стакана.  
  
Спок улыбается ему глазами в середине брифинга, во время смены на мостике, во время дипломатического приема — и это нормально. Но когда Спок улыбается ему глазами, когда они наедине в каюте Джима, и уже давным-давно гамма-смена, и Джим, наверное, пьян, и Спок стоит настолько близко, что можно почувствовать тепло его тела, Джиму хочется умереть — снова, или чтобы тогда, в реакторе, он _все-таки_ умер окончательно.  
  
Джим отталкивает его — рефлекторно — и это чистый инстинкт самосохранения. Он переходит обратно на «коммандер» или «мистер Спок», или «офицер по науке». Спок кажется смущенным — в своей безэмоциональной манере — когда его так тонко поправляют, и Джиму хочется застрелиться или обнять Спока за плечи и сказать: «Спок, Спок, прости меня, я сволочь, ты ни в чем не виноват».  
  
Но он молчит. У них все отлично. До чертиков неловко, но в порядке.  
  
Затем у одного из них течет кровь, и все опять переключается на пожатия рук и болезненные выдохи, и на: _«Пожалуйста, Джим. Пожалуйста, держись. Только не снова!»_ А после — резко, как удар под дых: _«Я рад, что вы чувствуете себя лучше, капитан. Я составил для вас отчет о состоянии корабля»._  
  
Джиму хочется что-нибудь разбить или кому-то врезать, но больше всего ему хочется выйти — из своей головы, из тюрьмы, в которую превратился корабль, выйти из этой вселенной и оказаться в другой, получше, где он встретил бы Спока раньше...  
  
Дни в его сознании начинают сливаться. Он бы пил больше, если бы организм справлялся. А раз нет, он погружается с головой в работу. Он становится настолько профессионалом, что аж тошнит. Его отчеты можно включать в учебники, как примеры — умереть от смеха! Он ведет себя безупречно во время миссий. Кто бы мог подумать, он даже пытается быть дипломатом! Он сперва спрашивает, и лишь потом стреляет. Он...  
  
Он больше не знает, кто он.  
  
Кролл или Эдисон, или как этот тип предпочел бы, чтобы его звали — он кое о чем ему напоминает. У Джима есть команда. Его семья. Он должен быть здесь хотя бы ради семьи. По крайней мере, пока она у него есть.  
  
  
  
У них остается два свободных месяца до того, как строящийся корабль, планировавшийся как «Худ», станет новой «Энтерпрайз», и они разлетаются кто куда.  
  
Как единственный благоразумный человек среди них, Сулу использует набежавшие дни отпуска, чтобы исчезнуть в каком-то тропическом оазисе с мужем и их до неприличия очаровательной дочкой. Она дарит Джиму рисунок с его дня рождения, на котором вся команда с мостика: Ухура выглядит как принцесса-воин, а остальные похожи на трибблов-переростков. Джим вставляет рисунок в рамочку, чтобы повесить в будущей комнате для совещаний.  
  
Чехов уходит. Насовсем.  
  
Это как удар под дых, и Джим до сих пор не в состоянии поверить. Мальчишка — хотя и не мальчишка вовсе, уже нет, но он навсегда останется в памяти Джима ребенком, которому _вечно семнадцать_ — он выглядит одновременно удрученным и восторженным, объясняя: «Это из-за моей девушки, из-за Ирины, кэптен. Она — она согласилась! Я миллион раз ее спрашивал, но она все думала, а вот теперь решилась». Конечно же, она тоже подписалась на пятилетнюю миссию, только на корабль «Потемкин», который направился в совершенно противоположную от «Энтерпрайз» сторону, и, без сомнений, капитан Эйвери будет счастлив получить под свое командование гениального тактика и навигатора, дополнительно владеющего навыками работы в инженерном и командном дивизионе.  
  
Джим хочет попросить Чехова остаться. Он хочет сказать, что нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы любить кого-то, с кем ты вместе служишь. Слишком велик шанс катастрофы, слишком большой риск. Но глаза Чехова горят от счастья, а Сулу со Скотти выглядят опустошенными, но смирившимися, так что он обнимает эту кудрявую сволочь, прижимает к груди и держит полминуты, прежде чем отпустить со словами: «Тебя всегда будут здесь ждать, понял меня? Всегда!» и подписать бумаги на перевод.  
  
— Береги себя там, — говорит ему Джим, потому что он капитан, вашу мать, а не разбитый эмоциями прохожий в классной униформе.  
  
Чехов _отдает ему честь_ , идиот, со слезами на глазах и с улыбкой. У него дрожат губы, когда он стоит на взлетной полосе, и Джим видит своими глазами, как его мысленно переводят из категории «мой капитан» в категорию «мой первый капитан».  
  
Джим смотрит ему вслед очень долго, пока Кинсер не всучает ему стакан с чем-то подозрительно пахнущим, гарантирующим впечатляющее похмелье. Джим закрывает глаза снова и опять хочет умереть.  
  
Скотти в большей или меньшей степени приживается в доках, чему никто не удивляется, и наблюдает за последним этапом подготовки систем будущей «Энтерпрайз». Джим ему завидует.  
  
Маккоя, не слишком заморачиваясь на обтекаемые просьбы, забирают в Медицинский центр Йорктауна для проведения наспех придуманных курсов повышения квалификации для их персонала. «Ты же ненавидишь преподавать», — говорит Джим, а Боунз жмет плечами. «Слишком долго лететь до Джоанны, а если я не займу себя чем-нибудь на эти два месяца, то съеду с катушек».  
  
Ухура снова идет в школу. Йорктаунский исследовательский лингвистический центр предлагает множество интенсивных курсов. Она набирает около пятнадцати, и нет сомнений, что вернется, свободно говоря еще на пяти сотнях разных языков, о которых Джим никогда и не слышал.  
  
Джима отправляют помогать разрабатывать флотские операции на этой Звездной базе. Видимо, это способ Пэрис показать, что сперва просить повышения, а потом от него отказываться — не слишком хороший способ заводить друзей и увеличивать влияние. Он улучшает, насколько может, их систему безопасности, разрабатывая протоколы, которые очень сильно напоминают ему Кобаяши Мару, и он то почти ненавидит себя за это, то смеется над иронией жизни, когда не слишком занят работой.  
  
Спок... ну...  
  
Спок исчезает.  
  
Утром после дня рождения Джима Спока нигде нет, его комната в гостинице Звездного флота пуста и убрана, а линия связи мертва. Джим пялится на аккуратно сложенное стеганое одеяло на его кровати и повторяет про себя, что Спок не такой козел, чтобы просто оставить Джима и, что важнее, «Энтерпрайз» без главы научного отдела, без старшего помощника, даже не предупредив. Логично предположить, что он должен вернуться.  
  
Никто, похоже, не в курсе, даже Ухура жмет плечами, перебирая пальцами свой радиоактивный отслеживаемый кулон, — подумаешь, ерунда какая! — и говорит Джиму не беспокоиться. Джим давно уже даже не старается понять их отношения, но довольно сложно не думать об этом в подобной ситуации.  
  
Он говорит себе, что это к лучшему, и погружается в работу.  
  
Через полторы недели он находит бар у черта на куличках, и посетителей в нем почти нет. Тут темно и грязно, и он достаточно далеко от всей этой шумной ясноглазой дневной толпы, а местный бармен никогда не улыбается.  
  
Это единственное место на звездной базе, где Джиму кажется, что он снова может дышать. Он приходит туда каждый вечер без пропусков, хотя после первого раза ни разу не напивался.  
  
— Водка со льдом, — раздается голос позади него.  
  
Джим видит, как впервые за все эти дни взгляд постоянно хмурой барменши смягчается, и поворачивается к Ухуре.  
  
— Как, черт возьми, ты меня нашла?  
  
Она откидывает волосы назад и жмет плечами.  
  
— Ты не такой уж загадочный.  
  
Она подносит напиток к губам, — льдинки тихо звякают, — и пьет не морщась.  
  
Джим с растущей неловкостью наблюдает за ней, но они были вместе на стольких дипломатических миссиях, что инстинкт самосохранения говорит ему не открывать рот, пока в этом не будет крайней необходимости.  
  
Ни с того ни с сего она говорит:  
  
— Помнишь период, когда у Спока упал коэффициент личностной эффективности?  
  
Джим моргает.  
  
— Это вопрос с подвохом?  
  
Она слегка кривит губы.  
  
— Такое действительно было. Раз или два, вообще-то, но я говорю о периоде после истории с Ханом.  
  
Джим вздрагивает. Она не обращает на это внимания.  
  
— Он не мог спать. Неделя за неделей, а это плохо даже для вулканца. К счастью для него, прежде, чем кто-нибудь это заметил, ты устроил так, что вы оба застряли на Варене.  
  
— Эй, погоди. Что значит, «я устроил»? Я не просил, чтобы меня похищали, и ... — он хмурится. — О чем ты вообще? На Варене мы делили одну палатку целую неделю, и он отлично спал.  
  
Она смотрит на него и улыбается. А Джим чувствует себя так, словно она только что дала ему хук справа, даже пальцем не шевельнув.  
  
— Ну конечно, он спал, — говорил Ухура.  
  
Джим тянется к своему стакану и нервно пьет.  
  
Она покручивает кубики в своем стакане.  
  
— Если бы не случился Альтамид, он бы снял с себя полномочия.  
  
Джим смотрит на нее в упор.  
  
— Прости, _что_?  
  
— Он порвал со мной, потому что подумывал отправиться на Новый Вулкан когда-нибудь в будущем и чувствовал, что продолжать наши отношения в какой-то степени нечестно, — говорит она совершенно ровно, и слова режут плоть, как грани бриллиантов. — Я могла смириться с неопределенной датой в будущем, но потом мы узнали о после Споке.  
  
Джим сглатывает ком.  
  
— Сукин сын. Он никогда не говорил, что собирается уйти...  
  
— Это сюрприз. — Она откидывает голову назад, одним глотком приканчивая напиток, и делает знак повторить.  
  
Барменша улыбается ей — на самом деле! Джим даже не знал, что она _умеет_.  
  
Когда она отходит, Ухура продолжает:  
  
— Спок не сказал тебе, потому что ты бы уговорил его остаться. Я не была настолько важной причиной. Как и не могла избавить его от кошмаров... хм, одним присутствием, судя по всему.  
  
— Ухура...  
  
— Факты, Джим. Просто логика и факты. Разве ты их не любишь? — Ее палец скользит по краю стакана. — Он порвал со Звездным флотом. Он расстался с кораблем. Он оставил меня. — Она смотрит ему в глаза. — Он не смог уйти от тебя.  
  
Джим молчит, а его сердце в груди громко отбивает странный ритм.  
  
— Дело в том, — говорит Ухура, — что это даже не в первый раз. И у меня достаточно самоуважения, чтобы все понять. Но я... влюблена в то, как он тянет дельтанские гласные. И в то, как выглядят его волосы по утрам. И как он ненавидит пломиковый суп.  
  
Джим рефлекторно сжимает пальцами стакан. Скотч обжигает горло.  
  
Ухура соскальзывает со стула, грациозная и смертоносная, как полностью заряженный фазер.  
  
— Я нашла тебя, потому что ты хотел, чтобы тебя нашли, — говорит она. — Мы все этого хотим. — Он наклоняется и целует его в щеку. — И, как ни жаль, тебя я тоже люблю, Джим.  
  
После ее ухода он еще долго сидит, уставившись в пространство.

  
  
  
***

  
  
Он красит волосы потемнее и перестает бриться. Это так себе маскировка, но никто не ждет, что знаменитый капитан Кирк будет выглядеть как бомж, не тогда, когда его лицо светится на каждом инфо-коммерческом экране во всей отретушированной славе, подчеркнутой знаменитым и таким успешным дизайном звезднофлотской формы.  
  
Ухура была права, а когда было иначе? Найти Спока оказывается совсем не сложно. Он не оставил след из крошек, но и не прятался тоже. Любой мало-мальски умелый хакер смог бы его найти, а у Джима по невероятному стечению обстоятельств имеется полный легальный доступ ко всем требуемым паролям и кодам. Это делает задачу до омерзения легкой.  
  
Спок меняет имя, но не расу, а вулканцев осталось не так много, чтобы запутаться. Джим вздрагивает при этой мысли. Раньше Споку было бы просто затеряться в толпе.  
  
— Так в чем вы специализируетесь, мистер... Комак? — спрашивает координатор, когда Джим сходит с транспортника вместе тридцатью другими волонтерами и будущими колонистами.  
  
Джим улыбается своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
  
— Ой, я занимаюсь всем понемногу, мэм. Но лучше всего у меня получается с растениями, пожалуй. Мама всегда говорила, что у меня зеленые руки.  
  
Его мама вряд ли отличила бы картошку от ядовитого плюща, да и Джим от нее недалеко ушел, но единственный вулканец, работающий волонтером в новой строящейся колонии, курирует постройку теплиц. Значит, садоводство.  
  
Координатор с минуту подозрительно его разглядывает, затем кивает и делает отметку в своем падде.  
  
— Тогда вам придется прокатиться с Марком. — Она указывает на высокого крепкого мужчину в коричневом комбинезоне, который с некоторым беспокойством изучает покрышки тяжело нагруженного наземного транспорта. — Он подвезет вас до лагеря Селека, который подберет вам работу.  
  
— Селек? — спрашивает Джим, потому что шило в заднице не дает ему жить спокойно.  
  
Координаторша хмурится.  
  
— Он вулканец, и вы в курсе, как мало их осталось, так что если вы причините ему какое-либо беспокойство или будете доставать, я выпну вас отсюда лично, и процесс вам не понравится. Я понятно выразилась?  
  
— Да, мэм, — отвечает Джим, пряча усмешку.  
  
— Как долго вы планируете пробыть здесь, мистер Комак?  
  
Он жмет плечами.  
  
— Зависит от того, как на меня подействует климат.  
  
Она хмурится еще больше.  
  
— Мы в пустынном мире.  
  
— Да, — Джим обводит взглядом окрестности. — Я заметил.  
  
Поездка занимает почти два часа, за которые, благодаря Марку, Джим узнает о Лирес больше, чем когда-либо планировал. Колонист оказывается болтливым и полным энтузиазма товарищем, и Джим позволяет ему вести в разговоре, имитируя одобряющие звуки время от времени.  
  
Он оживает, когда Марк говорит:  
  
— Селек для нас — настоящий дар небес. Он полностью переделал нашу ирригационную систему за пару дней. Чтоб этого поганца Неро черти съели. Если все вулканцы такие умные, то... А, черт. И он не боится замарать руки, вот что. Если бы я знал, откуда он, то, пожалуй, попытался бы уговорить его остаться.  
  
_Через мой труп,_ — думает Джим, сверкая улыбкой. — _Ирригационные системы. Черт возьми, Спок._  
  
В сутках на планете двадцать восемь часов, так что, когда они наконец прибывают, утро еще не кончилось. Марк припарковывает свою монструозную машину, оставляет пару волонтеров разгружать ее и манит Джима за собой на импровизированную экскурсию.  
  
Для поселения, созданного меньше года назад, колония выглядит живой и активной. Джим под впечатлением, и действительно, сложно остаться равнодушным, когда вокруг столько энтузиастов, а в воздухе повсюду витает ощущение того, что здесь рождается новая жизнь.  
  
— Тут такое дело, я не знаю, куда тебя поселить, — говорит Марк, когда они возвращаются к центральной площади. — У нас есть домики для волонтеров, но они все заполнены.  
  
— Не страшно, — начинает Джим. — Я что-нибудь приду...  
  
— А, Селек, ты-то мне и нужен, — приветливо говорит Марк кому-то за его плечом.  
  
Джим поворачивается на месте.  
  
Спок идет к ним своим обычным целеустремленным плавным шагом. На нем какая-то темная, похоже, вулканская версия рабочих штанов и невероятно старая звезднофлотская футболка, еще с тех времен, когда они все были благословенно серыми или черными без цветастых нашлепок логотипа повсюду. Он переводит взгляд с Марка на Джима и останавливается.  
  
— Доброе утро, Марк, — спокойной говорит Спок, справляясь с собой с крышесносной скоростью.  
  
_Вау, а он загорел,_ — думает Джим.  
  
— Джеймс, это Селек, он будет твоим куратором, — представляет его Марк. — Это наш новый волонтер, Джеймс Комак.  
  
Спок даже не моргает, и Джим чувствует пузырящуюся в груди гордость. Точно так же они блефовали, когда выбирались из ловушки Тролианской сети и из такого множества клингонских западней, что ему и не вспомнить.  
  
— Какая _неожиданно_ приятная встреча, мистер Комак, — Спок вежливо склоняет голову, разглядывая волосы Джима и его рыжеватую пятичасовую щетину на пол-лица. Его глаза блестят весельем.  
  
— О, мистер Селек, — говорит Джим самым вежливым тоном, — а уж как мне приятно!  
  
— Ну, как я и говорил, — продолжает Марк, — свободных мест не осталось. Нам придется выкопать для тебя землянку, Джеймс...  
  
Джим слегка выгибает брови.  
  
Для внешнего наблюдателя лицо Спока как и прежде ничего не выражает. Для Джима — он выглядит раздраженным и смирившимся с судьбой.  
  
— Этого не потребуется, Марк, — мягко прерывает он. — Мистер Комак может остановиться у меня.  
  
Всем известны культурные вулканские нормы и любовь к уединению, и Марк несколько раз моргает, прежде чем сказать:  
  
— Ну, если вы уверены.  
  
— Полностью, — почти вздыхает Спок.  
  
Джим ему улыбается.  
  
— Если вы не устали, я покажу, где вы можете оставить свои вещи, — говорит Спок, переключая все внимание на себя. — Потом мы посмотрим, какая работа подходит лучше всего для ваших уникальных талантов.  
  
— Жду с нетерпением, — говорит Джим и хлопает Марка по плечу, проходя мимо. — Спасибо, что подкинул, друг.  
  
— Ага, — несется ему вслед растерянный голос Марка. — Обращайся.  
  
Они идут довольно долго, прежде чем Спок кидает на Джима взгляд через плечо.  
  
— Что вы тут делаете, _адмирал_? — спрашивает он, и сарказм прямо сочится с его языка.  
  
— Я бы задал тебе тот же вопрос. И заткнись, это весело.  
  
— Смею заверить, ничего веселого.  
  
Они останавливаются у какого-то одноэтажного сарайчика на краю поселка. Спок придерживает ткань, прикрывающую дверь, и жестом приглашает Джима внутрь.  
  
— Ах, благословенная тень, — бормочет Джим, оглядываясь.  
  
В убежище только одна комната, но зато довольно просторная. Если бы Спок не был вулканцем, к нему подселили бы как минимум еще троих, Джим в этом уверен. В одном углу маленькая кухонька, у противоположной стены спальное место, и это практически все. Вещи Спока по-прежнему в дорожной сумке у кровати, и это странным образом успокаивает. Джим кидает свой баул на пол.  
  
— Санузел снаружи, — говорит ему Спок. — И, боюсь, что душ тоже общий.  
  
Джим смотрит на него.  
  
— Как в спортзале. У тебя никогда не было с этим проблем.  
  
Спок смотрит на него, сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь, Джим?  
  
— Я... — Джим медлит. Эту часть он не репетировал. — У меня остались кое-какие вопросы, — тянет он время. — Я подумал, что, может, ты будешь не против, если я составлю тебе компанию.  
  
Спок приподнимает бровь, которая говорит сама за себя. Если бы Спок был не против, то не уезжал бы из Йорктауна.  
  
Джим всплескивает руками.  
  
— Слушай, я могу уехать, если хочешь, без проблем. Я просто подумал... — он не знает, что именно он подумал.  
  
Спок смотрит на него чуть дольше, затем выпрямляется, отлепляясь от балки, на которую опирался. Он пересекает кухоньку, вытаскивает что-то из ящика и бросает Джиму. Джим ловит это в воздухе. Ха. Крем от загара.  
  
— Когда обустроишься, присоединяйся к нам для распределения заданий на вторую половину дня, — говорит Спок уже от выхода. — Найдешь меня около фруктового сада.  
  
Джим удивлен.  
  
— Здесь есть фруктовый сад?  
  
Спок медлит, его силуэт каким-то образом кажется мягче.  
  
— Будет, — отвечает он и уходит.  
  
— Ну, раз так, — бормочет Джим в пустое пространство.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, на что только что подписался.

 

 

***

  
  
Всю вторую половину дня он копает. На Лирес особенная почва, которую очень сложно обрабатывать машинами, да их, собственно, и не так много. Лирес — малобюджетная колония всего в одном световом годе от блистательного и изобильного Йорктауна. В голове не укладывается.  
  
Спок подбирает группы для разных заданий с той же спокойной эффективностью и сосредоточенностью, с которой исполняет роль главы персонала на «Энтерпрайз». Джим с улыбкой смотрит на то, как он переключается между ответами на вопросы, вносит коррективы, вызывая уважительные взгляды. А ведь местные знают его не с сотворения мира, он здесь одну неделю. Зацените.  
  
Оказывается, что самые физически сложные задания Спок оставляет себе, и Джим идет следом, не дожидаясь приказа. Спок кидает на него короткий оценивающий взгляд, и Джиму неожиданно хочется вытянуться по стойке смирно, затем Спок вручает ему силовую лопату и делает знак Джиму следовать за ним.  
  
Они копают и сортируют, копают и сортируют снова. Джимова рубаха с длинными рукавами пропитывается потом, но солнце безжалостно, с кремом ты или без, поэтому он не закатывает рукава.  
  
Спок... снимает футболку.  
  
Джим даже не осознает, что прекратил копать, не понимает, что пялится, этот образ слишком сюрреалистичен для него, чтобы быть правдой. У Спока прекрасная фигура, недооцененно и безошибочно мощная, жилистая, со все еще бледной кремовой кожей. Джиму не так часто перепадает подобное зрелище, но нельзя сказать, что он что-то там не видел, кроме...  
  
На правой стороне под ребрами у Спока переплетение темно-зеленых линий, созвездие свежих шрамов, похожих на туманность. У Джима ком застревает в горле, он стискивает черенок лопаты.  
  
— Джим?  
  
Джим поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться со Споком взглядом. Кусая губы, Джим пытается отвести взгляд, но глаза так и соскальзывают на чертов шрам.  
  
— Тебе, наверное, стоит быть с этим поаккуратнее? — Выходит, пожалуй, слишком эмоционально, но у него не получается сдержаться. — Не перенапрягаться, к примеру?  
  
Его сердце. _Его сердце_ именно там, под этим уязвимым, незащищенным слоем кожи. Черт возьми, у вулканцев _совершенно сумасшедшая_ физиология.  
  
— Доктор Маккой превосходный врач, — мягко отвечает Спок, тянется через свежевыкопанную дренажную канаву, чтобы подобрать свой трикодер. — Я в отличной форме. А это — не больше чем сувенир на память.  
  
Джим смотрит, как он снимает показания, делая передышку, прежде чем вернуться к работе.  
  
— Не захотел, чтобы Боунз убрал это?  
  
Спок прячет трикодер в футляр, прицепленный к поясу, и берется за свою лопату, меняя толщину полотна, чтобы легче было пробиться через слой глины.  
  
— Не вижу необходимости, — говорит он и в следующую секунду спрашивает с любопытством: — Тебе он кажется отталкивающим?  
  
_Нет,_ — думает Джим. — _Мне он кажется жутким напоминанием о твоей смертности._  
  
Нет, — говорит он. — Мне он кажется жутким напоминанием о твоей смертности.  
  
_Блядь._  
  
Он чувствует, как Спок останавливается на секунду, чтобы взглянуть на него. Джим осознанно избегает визуального контакта с упорством, достойным лучшего применения.  
  
— И как ты объясняешь, откуда он, другим людям здесь? — спрашивает он, переводя тему.  
  
Спок возвращается к работе.  
  
— Я не объясняю.  
  
Джим фыркает. Конечно, не объясняет. Спок единственный, кто в его представлении запросто может уклониться от подобного рода вопросов.  
  
Они работают в основном в молчании, пока Джим наконец не поднимает голову и не понимает, что солнце почти село, а его желудок жалобно бурчит. Плечи кажутся закаменевшими, когда он выползает из канавы и медленно идет в душ. Спина отваливается.  
  
Он заглатывает свой ужин, как голодающий, затем идет и садится у самого настоящего общего костра, позади усталой и расслабленной толпы, смотрящей инфоканалы, транслируемые на большой экран, пристроенный на стене главного здания.  
  
Они мирно смотрят новости, большей частью молча, с редкими комментариями оттуда или отсюда, устроившись достаточно далеко от остальных, чтобы их не услышали, и это почти благословение. Синдром рая, думает Джим. С чашкой чая в руке, Спок по-прежнему рядом с ним — полностью сосредоточенный и расслабленный, что лишь подчеркивает его нечеловеческую природу.  
  
Джим смотрит на Спока, который следит за происходящим на экране и думает: _«Достаточно. Этого должно быть достаточно»._  
  
Затем он слышит знакомый резкий перезвон и застывает на месте. Его собственное лицо смотрит на него с экрана, пугающе похожее на лицо персонажа видеоигры, и комментатор начинает радостный рассказ о героях наших дней.  
  
Джим видел этот ролик. Он его ненавидит.  
  
— Это можно выключить? — раздраженно спрашивает он Спока.  
  
— Нет, если хочешь сохранить свое инкогнито, — шепчет Спок. — Какое бы оно ни было.  
  
— Критиковать легко.  
  
Джим закипает, готовясь к неизбежному удару.  
  
С тошнотворным недостатком оригинальности они начинают рассказом об его отце, описывают его эпический героический акт, пускают видеозапись неловкой спотыкающейся речи, произнесенной матерью на верфях в Риверсайде в день памяти. Следом — быстрый переход к «Энтерпрайз» на орбите в ее славные дни перед первым путешествием. В версии рассказчицы получается, будто сам Джордж Кирк вручил сыну корабль, как наследство, как меч в камне. Никакого упоминания Пайка. Никакого упоминания о приводах Джима в полицию. Дальше — победа над Неро, видео, где Джима делают капитаном перед всей адмиральской ассамблеей, запись выражающего благодарность вулканского верховного совета.  
  
Чрезвычайно запутанная версия переворота адмирала Маркуса странным образом фокусируется на якобы романе Джима с его дочерью. Ее проникновение на борт «Энтерпрайз» представлено как история Ромео и Джульетты, в конце которой Джим почти умирает ради нее. Нет упоминания Хана — по очевидным причинам, — как и действительных причин того, почему корабль приходится чуть ли не собирать по кусочкам.  
  
Затем следует креативный пересказ нескольких рассекреченных миссий «Энтерпрайз». Потом — то несчастливое интервью, что Джим дал на Веге. Быстрый рассказ о команде. Имя Ухуры перевирают. Скотти понижают в ранге, а Чехова — наоборот повышают. Маккоя, Сулу и Спока не упоминают совсем.  
  
Когда история перепрыгивает на то, как Джим, видимо, в одиночку спасает Йорктаун, Джим вскакивает на ноги и уходит. Может, это и не самый разумный жест для человека, который не хочет привлекать к себе дополнительного внимания, но он не выдержит больше ни секунды. Слова все равно преследуют его, пока он уходит в пустыню в темноте ночи.  
  
_«Что создает героя? Смелость, сила, мораль, преодоление невзгод? Мы можем никогда не узнать. Но в случае Джеймса Т. Кирка...»_  
  
Джим ненавидит это. Он всегда ненавидел подобное, но хотя бы в детстве никто не пытался обсуждать его самого. После «Нарады» медиа устроили настоящий цирк — тогда это было для него впервые. Джим чувствовал, что заслужил как минимум еще одну медаль только за то, что не убил никого из этой ординарной, глупой, не способной на понимание толпы.  
  
— Это получаешь вместе с креслом, сын, — сказал Пайк. — Идет в комплекте.  
  
Джим не понимает. Может быть, нужно было спросить Ухуру, как все-таки работают эти «связи с общественностью», потому что должно же это иметь хоть какой-то смысл. Но отсутствие у этого безобразия конкретной цели, — работающей, нужной, — доводит Джима до ручки.  
  
Он слишком разозлен, чтобы замечать или обеспокоиться, куда идет, и неловко останавливается в полушаге от того, чтобы врезаться в скалу. Лагерь разбит к югу от нагромождения скал, которые уходят на восток, но Джим не обращал внимания на то, что тут есть пещеры.  
  
Он осторожно забирается внутрь, ведомый призрачным светом холодных огней, поблескивающих там и тут. Пещера огромна. Внутрь с легкостью поместился бы собор. Джим с интересом рассматривает обстановку. Очевидно, это место служит складом, защищая припасы от нестерпимого жара и электрических штормов, которые, по словам Спока, здесь довольно часты, но это не все.  
  
Джим начинает медленно спускаться по неровной тропинке, которая приводит его к относительно плоскому участку скалы. Кто-то установил здесь ограждения, и Джим перевешивается через него, чтобы рассмотреть маленький водопад.  
  
В нем ничего такого особенного, но, очевидно, вода, что кружит внизу, собирается из источников и превращается в подземную реку, появляющуюся из скалы и исчезающую под ней. Повернувшись, чтобы идти вдоль русла, Джим впервые замечает большие цистерны, наполненные почвой, стоящие по обе стороны. Света недостаточно, но даже издалека видно, как маленькие деревья тянутся вверх под светом ультрафиолетовых ламп, установленных над ними.  
  
_Фруктовый сад._  
  
Джим не слышит, как подходит Спок. Он всегда двигается как кот, когда не пытается шуметь специально, чтобы земляне вокруг заметили его приближение и почувствовали себя комфортно. На борту «Энтерпрайз» Боунз как минимуму пару раз в неделю клянется, что подвесит Споку колокольчик. Джим улыбается, чувствуя, как Спок возникает из темноты рядом с ним.  
  
— Спок, _что_ это за место?  
  
— Я планировал показать тебе завтра. У этой планеты очень необычный геологический состав, — объясняет Спок с заметным воодушевлением. — Когда-то она была похожа на Землю, но пережила гораздо более долгий ледниковый период. Все это, — он обводит рукой огромную пещеру, — было заполнено льдом, грязью и органикой. Когда климат начал меняться, температура поднялась, а органика стала выделять метан в количествах достаточных, чтобы освободить пространство. И в то время, как поверхность остается пустыней, здесь, на этом уровне все совершенно иначе, и почва в состоянии создавать и поддерживать значительное разнообразие экосистем.  
  
Он говорит как настоящий влюбленный, и Джим улыбается, поглядывая на него.  
  
— Жизнь, рожденная из пустоты.  
  
Спок смотрит на него так, что в груди у Джима что-то переворачивается.  
  
— Совершенно верно.  
  
Они любуются водопадом еще несколько минут в понимающем молчании.  
  
— Ты ушел довольно неожиданно, — наконец говорит Спок.  
  
— Да. — Руки Джима стискивают ограждение, выдавая злость, которая никогда не покидает его полностью. — Я _ненавижу_ эти ролики. Не мог больше слушать. Это полный бред.  
  
— В них есть... некоторые неточности, — соглашается Спок.  
  
— Некоторые? — моргает Джим.  
  
— Твой гроссмейстерский рейтинг не превосходит трех тысяч. Стоит отметить, что это просто невозможно.  
  
Джим поворачивается, смотрит на него, а затем начинает смеяться. Напряжение уходит из тела само по себе, словно эти слова вырвали ядовитый шип, что медленно отравлял его. Он немного наклоняется и утыкается в Спока, который по-прежнему расслаблен и просто остается рядом, надежный и всегда готовый прийти на помощь.  
  
Джим приучил себя отстраняться, и всегда делает это, когда тело предает его. Но в этот раз ему требуется время.  
  
— Я теряю команду, — говорит он, как только веселье спадает. — Они все... разлетаются.  
  
Спок позволяет себе еле слышный вздох, что для него равнозначно нетерпеливому фырканью.  
  
— Команда не распадается, Джим. Когда живешь так, как мы — интенсивно и в постоянной связи с другими, то всегда требуется время, чтобы снова найти себя — это нормально.  
  
— Чехов...  
  
— Мы всегда будем для него домом.  
  
— Дом, — повторяет Джим, перекатывая слово на языке.  
  
Спок напрягается рядом с ним.  
  
— Мама однажды дала мне наиболее подходящее определение. Она сказала: «Дом это место, где, когда ты туда приходишь, кто-то должен открыть тебе дверь».  
  
Джим тихо смеется — уже второй раз за несколько минут, и задумчиво смотрит на профиль Спока.  
  
— Она, должно быть, была что-то с чем-то.  
  
Спок кивает.  
  
— Да.  
  
Джим отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
  
— А ты, Спок? Ты снова нашел себя здесь?  
  
Спок отодвигается чуть дальше — крохотное движение, но его нельзя не заметить.  
  
— Возможно. Я признаю, что не обдумывал свою мотивацию, когда уезжал. Когда появилась такая возможность, я просто ее использовал.  
  
— Ты ничего не сказал Ухуре.  
  
Лицо Спока становится немного более закрытым. Не сопротивление. Контроль.  
  
— Я уверен, что уже доставил Ниоте достаточно эмоционального беспокойства. Избавить ее от моего присутствия на некоторое время показалось логичным. Мне не нравится причинять ей боль.  
  
Джим много чего мог бы сказать на это, но молчит.  
  
— А мне?  
  
Спок застывает. Тщательно выговаривая, очень сдержанно он спрашивает:  
  
— Что тебе?  
  
— Почему ты не сказал мне? Вообще, нахрен Йорктаун. Почему ты не сказал мне, что собираешься покинуть Звездный флот?  
  
Спок поворачивается к нему, выражение лица предает его.  
  
— И ты спрашиваешь меня? Ты спрашиваешь меня об этом?  
  
— Что это должно значить?  
  
— Я думал, ты лучше кого-либо другого должен понимать мою мотивацию и сделаешь мне одолжение — не будешь говорить об этом. — Он отталкивается от ограждения, выпрямляясь в полный рост, чтобы посмотреть на Джима. — Ты действительно не понимаешь моих причин, Джим? Ты честно считаешь, что я сделан из камня?  
  
Ошарашенный, Джим не может ничего, кроме как оглушено смотреть на него, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать.  
  
Вспомнить, что _нужно_ дышать.  
  
— Я требую, чтобы вы внесли ясность, офицер по науке. И сделали это _немедленно_.  
  
Спок отводит взгляд.  
  
— А для чего? — мягко спрашивает он, его голос настолько тих, что ему почти удается скрыть боль. — Если ты до сих пор не понял, в чем проблема, тогда, возможно...  
  
Джим шагает вперед, вцепляется в его руку, пальцы сжимаются с силой, способной оставить синяки.  
  
— Спок. Объяснись. Немедленно. Немедленно, твою мать.  
  
Спок смотрит ему в глаза, и Джим чувствует, словно ему перерезали трахею, в голове удивительно, невероятно пусто. Он тонет. Спок единственный, кто может его удержать.  
  
Спок всегда был единственным, кто удерживал его, когда отказывала гравитация.  
  
— Это было ошибкой, — шепчет Спок, его свободная рука вцепляется в ограждение, как в последний якорь его здравого смысла. — Тебе не следовало приезжать. Джим. Ты должен уехать.  
  
— Да.  
  
Он даже не осознает, что толкает, пока Спок не утыкается спиной в стену. Джим скользит свободной рукой под мягкой тканью свободной туники Спока, пальцы очерчивают линии свежего шрама, пока он не находит его центр. Спок вздрагивает, словно через него пропускают электрический ток, но не отталкивает.  
  
— Не выйдет, — ошарашено выдыхает Джим, — не выйдет прогнать меня после этого, разве только я неправильно тебя понял.  
  
Спок издает звук, который сошел бы за смешок, нервный и беспомощный, обычная точность его речи сильно страдает, когда он говорит:  
  
— Ты никогда в жизни не понимал меня неправильно, Джим. Я хотел бы, чтобы это было не так. Я бы хотел...  
  
Джим резко тянет его вниз, их губы сталкиваются в безумном порыве.  
  
Видя Спока с Ухурой все эти годы, Джим думал, что Спок должен быть мягким или робким. В реальности Спок стискивает его с нечеловеческой силой, пальцы впиваются в основание шеи, и их губы сминаются яростно, бесстыдно, в отчаянном желании ощутить, _познать_ другого.  
  
Голова Джима идет кругом, его руки повсюду — жаждущие, неистовые, слишком грубые, и горло Спока вибрирует от рычания, которое он не может издать, целуя Джима так, словно пытается впечатать в память каждую секунду, чтобы сохранить навечно, словно это единственный шанс, что у него есть. Джим такой же, отвечает на каждое прикосновение, вылизывает рот Спока с ослепительной, болезненной силой, ошеломленный и сраженный болью от того, насколько хорошо, насколько невероятно _правильно_ это ощущается.  
  
Да, конечно это _ошибка_ , понимает Джим. Спок прав тысячу раз. Ведь теперь, когда Джим знает, как он сможет от этого отказаться? Как сможет забыть?  
  
— Джим, — выдыхает Спок между поцелуями, повторяя его имя, словно сумасшедший, словно это единственное, что он знает. — Джим. Джим.  
  
Джим выгибается назад, позволяя Споку проследить губами беззащитную линию шеи, его пальцы тонут в густых темных волосах, которые никогда на самом деле не будут в полном беспорядке, но пропускать их между пальцев ощущается божественно, и Джим сжимает и тянет шелковые пряди, чтобы услышать, как Спок издает задушенный вздох, почувствовать, как зубы почти прокусывают кожу и исчезают в последний момент.  
  
— Ты мне нужен, — выталкивает Джим еле слышно, его грудь полна, в ней слишком тесно, бедра прижимаются почти до боли и горят. — Даже если это только один раз, Спок. Ты мне нужен. Сейчас.  
  
Спок издает звук, похожий на сдерживаемое рыдание, и толкает Джима на стопку сложенных тентов, сбивая его с ног и роняя достаточно сильно, чтобы выбить весь воздух. Джим вцепляется в его одежду, слыша, как что-то рвется, и ему все равно, потому что Спок прижимается к нему — кожа к коже, и они оба немного теряют разум от шока ощущений.  
  
Джим подкидывает бедра вверх, отчаянно умоляя об ответе, руки скользят по рукам Спока в безмолвном, но красноречивом восхищении, пока Спок пытается расстегнуть на Джиме джинсы, но пальцы промахиваются. Джим не может ждать, и перекатывает их обоих, оседлывает бедра Спока и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его шрам, чтобы изучить его форму и текстуру губами и языком, почувствовать, как сокращаются мышцы живота у него под щекой, ощутить, какой он горячий и твердый под весом Джима.  
  
Спок дергает его за волосы вверх, вовлекая в поцелуй — их зубы сталкиваются, языки сплетаются, — и перекидывает ногу через бедра Джима, сплетая их вместе, и они оба стонут от того, насколько мучительно хорошо это ощущается.  
  
Они целуются, и целуются, и целуются, руки исступленно скользят повсюду, и Джим не знает, как получается, что он оказывается на спине, а Спок удерживает его запястья над головой, придавив его всем своим весом, вырвав резкий, оборванный вздох из груди Джима.  
  
— Давай, — стонет Джим в отчаянии, борясь с захватом Спока. — Я хочу... _Спок_...  
  
Спок освобождает его и привстает на колени, чтобы стянуть брюки. Глаза Джима расширяются в предвкушении, сохраняя в памяти картину, адреналин и чистое животное желание дают ему силы сбить Спока на спину и придавить, впечатав ладонь с силой в живот, выбивая дыхание, пока он берет в рот его член.  
  
Губы растягиваются, язык делается плоским, когда он скользит ниже, ощущая крошечную дрожь мускулов под пальцами, вцепившимися в бедра Спока. Ладони Спока сжимаются в кулаки, костяшки белеют, и Джим существует только здесь и сейчас, он проживает и умирает в этот момент тысячу раз, он становится огнем в горле и чистым странным запахом возбуждения Спока, он растворяется в трепете агонии и остром удушающем удовольствии.  
  
Он _чувствует_ момент, когда Спок уступает, сдаваясь, отпуская, отдаваясь Джиму полностью, и, когда Джим наконец может посмотреть на него, в глазах Спока стоят слезы, подрагивая на ресницах, что делает его еще более эмоциональным, и Джим теряет себя от этого вида.  
  
Он поднимается, отпинывает джинсы и белье и чуть не падает, руки Спока окольцовывают его талию, не давая шевельнуться, а Спок целует его, и Джим, кажется, мог бы кончить только от этого — от ошеломляющего жара соприкасающихся тел, и Спок, возможно, тоже, если бы у них было время, но у них его нет, у них никогда его не было.  
  
Джим широко разводит бедра и пристраивается, упершись одной рукой в грудь Спока. Глаза Спока кажутся огромными от беспокойства, руки оставляют синяки на коже, слышится предупреждающее: «Джим», — затем ошеломленный выдох: — «Это вряд ли разумно...»  
  
Конечно, неразумно, абсолютно неразумно, но все так чертовски далеко от благоразумия, что даже элементарный здравый смысл сейчас переселился на другую планету. Но если у них есть только этот шанс, если это все, что у них будет, Джим хочет помнить, хочет, чтобы тело болело как можно дольше, хочет чувствовать фантомные ожоги еще долго после того, как настоящие исчезнут, хочет почувствовать клеймо Спока на своем теле.  
  
Джим дико усмехается и толкается вниз, Спок задыхается, его голова откидывается назад, зацелованный рот распахивается, в то время как он крепко зажмуривает глаза, а пальцы впиваются в плоть Джима с неосознаваемой болезненной силой. И это самое прекрасное, что Джим видел в своей жизни.  
  
Он скользит вниз, медленно, неумолимо, упиваясь болью, наслаждаясь растянутостью и тем, как Спок дрожит под ним от попыток оставаться неподвижным. Он не двигается, позволяя Джиму контролировать, но его глаза... В его глазах океан едва удерживаемых эмоций, таких сильных и неистовых, что Джим ощущает себя поглощенным, разбитым и удерживаемым, захваченным и собранным заново, принадлежащим другому внутри и снаружи.  
  
Его медленный ритм сменяется натиском, он смотрит вниз, начиная падать — бедра протестуют, отказываясь поднимать его снова, и взгляд Джима взлетает вверх, чтобы посмотреть Споку в глаза, как всегда происходит, когда наступает экстренный момент на мостике или случается какая-нибудь смертельно опасная ситуация. Джим хочет разделить с ним каждую секунду, и Спок отвечает — всегда, в эти моменты кристальной искренности, как сейчас, нет никакого недопонимания, нет сомнений, нет неприятия.  
  
Спок ловит его с легкостью, притягивает ближе и переворачивает их обоих с осторожностью, но не медля, не сомневаясь ни секунды и перекидывает ногу Джима через плечо и толкается внутрь, сильно и идеально, и Джим скулит со слезами на глазах от этого чертового _счастья_ и правильности происходящего.  
  
Время исчезает, и все, что остается — накал эмоций, их тела, сплетающиеся в миллионе несовершенных комбинаций, ломаная дорожка волос, сбегающих по плоскому животу Спока, острое натяжение мышц бедер Джима, беспомощный изгиб его спины, изгиб уха Спока, когда он опускает голову рядом с головой Джима, отпечатки ногтей Джима на спине Спока, невероятная наполненность. Тихие звуки, которые Спок не в состоянии сдерживать, сводят Джима с ума, и Джим держится за Спока, обернув руки вокруг его шеи, сжимая его коленями.  
  
Они могли бы продолжать так бесконечно, но Джим чувствует безошибочное напряжение — ослепляющее удовольствие начинает течь, сворачиваться в основании позвоночника, дикое, опустошающее, никогда не достаточное, еще нет, не сейчас, и он цепляется за Спока, превращая их в хаос губ и рук, толчки Спока становятся чистой неконтролируемой болью, и, боже, боже, это прекрасно. Джим кричит, кончая, все его тело яростно содрогается, а Спок рычит что-то ему на ухо, что-то, что он не понимает, но это последняя капля, и затем Спок застывает, содрогаясь глубоко внутри его тела, а Джим вплетает пальцы в его волосы, шепча: _«Не уходи. Не уходи. Не уходи»_.

  
  
***

  
  
  
Век или два спустя он снова начинает воспринимать окружающее. Грубую ткань палаток, сложенных под ним, кажущуюся неприятной для гиперчувствительной кожи. Мутное свечение холодных огней. Звук бегущей воды. Спок, все еще рядом, но уже не лежит на нем, он распростерся рядом, их ноги все еще сплетены, рука Спока покоится на груди Джима.  
  
Джим перехватывает ее, лаская длинные пальцы. Спок позволяет ему. Он сплетает пальцы, чувствуя, как легкая дрожь бежит по спине Спока.  
  
— Холодно?  
  
Спок мягко урчит, возвращаясь в реальность.  
  
— Нам следует вернуться в нашу палатку.  
  
Но ни один из них еще долго не сдвигается с места. Наконец Спок садится и освобождает руку. Джиму кажется, будто его пристрелили.  
  
Они одеваются в молчании не столько неловком, сколько пустом, которое не таит никаких скрытых смыслов. Туника Спока разорвана спереди почти напополам, Джим бросает на нее виноватый взгляд.  
  
— Извини?  
  
Спок отвечает не задумываясь.  
  
— Это не имеет значения.  
  
Тело Джима вспоминает день тяжелого труда, на плечи словно опускается груз, ими не пошевелить, спину простреливает боль. Он понятия не имеет, каким чудом они выбираются из пещеры.  
  
Душ уже не прохладный, он ледяной, а еще одна пытка — видеть Спока обнаженным и дрожащим в двух метрах от него, но такого недостижимого. К тому моменту, как они заканчивают, зубы Джима стучат. Спок выглядит бледно, но мужественно терпит — как обычно.  
  
Он не встречается с Джимом взглядом.  
  
Они входят в палатку Спока и немедленно спотыкаются взглядом об единственное спальное место в углу. Здесь слишком холодно, чтобы спать на земле, и Джим поворачивается к Споку.  
  
— Если ты скажешь, что собираешься медитировать и что тебе вообще не нужно спать, я тебе врежу.  
  
Губы Спока слегка вздрагивают в улыбке.  
  
— Было бы глупо пытаться медитировать в моем нынешнем состоянии.  
  
Его слова определенно не предполагают продолжения спора, потому что Спок просто идет к своей сумке и вытаскивает еще одну тунику с длинными рукавами. Джим отводит взгляд, пока Спок раздевается. Растянувшись на лежаке, он пялится в потолок, пока Спок не гасит свет.  
  
Джим пытается считать овец. Потом пытается считать вдохи. Но ничего не может отвлечь его достаточно, чтобы он перестать ощущать Спока в дюймах от него, Спока, который тоже не спит. Спустя несколько минут Джим сдается и перекатывается, прижимаясь к Споку так тесно, насколько получается под тонким одеялом, и утыкается носом в его шею.  
  
Спок замирает.  
  
— Джим, — говорит он. В тоне — увещевание и протест. Но это Спок, а Джим давно выучил, что нужно обращать внимание на то, что он делает, а не на то, что говорит. А Спок не делает ничего.  
  
— Для тепла, — шепчет Джим. — Ладно тебе, мы и раньше спали вместе.  
  
Спок не удостаивает его ответом, но через секунду немного расслабляется. Джим готов поклясться, что слышит глубокий вздох, когда Спок утыкается ему в волосы.  
  
И теперь Джим пытается, теперь он действительно пытается не заснуть, чтобы впитать как можно больше ощущений, сохранить это чувство, осознание того, что Спок не против его присутствия, но это заведомо проигранная битва. У него был долгий перелет и тяжелый день, наполненный физической работой, и Спок затрахал его до изнеможения. Моргнув в очередной раз, он уже не открывает глаза, засыпая и сжимая в кулаках ткань туники Спока.

  
  
  
***

  
  
  
Джим просыпается один, завернутый в одеяло. Он моргает, мгновенно сгоняя сковывающий тело сон, и садится, выглядывая в окно. Серый свет снаружи кажется мутным. Рассвет еще не наступил. Он плюет на возмущенные стоны собственного тела и, потягиваясь, встает.  
  
Спок недалеко, да Джим и не думал, что тот сбежит. Он снаружи тента — медленно перемещается, исполняя какой-то вулканский вариант тай чи. Джим моргает и присматривается. Нет, не вулканский, и даже не вариант, это и есть тай чи. Однако.  
  
Джим игнорирует обувь и выходит из палатки, не обращая внимания на холодные укусы песка. Он медленно подходит к Споку и некоторое время наблюдает. Затем, когда последовательность заканчивается и начинается следующая, Джим начинает двигаться, отражая движения.  
  
Спок без сомнения знает о его присутствии, но не смотрит, концентрация создает вокруг него почти силовое поле. Джим фокусируется на движениях и продолжает, следуя ритму, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на ощущениях тела. Это называется медитация в движении, единственная медитация, с которой Джим научился справляться. Он движется синхронно со Споком, не прилагая усилий, осознавая свободный поток энергии между ними, легкость, с которой этот обмен происходит, ловит легкие волны симпатии. Он почти расстроен, когда солнце всходит, и они делают завершающий круг.  
  
— Кто тебя учил? — спрашивает Спок, когда они готовят завтрак.  
  
— Подруга друга моей мамы. Однажды я остался с ней на все лето.  
  
Возможно, это было самое мирное лето в его жизни.  
  
— Я не знал, что вы практикуете медитацию, капитан.  
  
Джим улыбается, извиняясь.  
  
— Много лет не пробовал. Просто не смог удержаться, когда увидел тебя.  
  
— Я всегда буду рад, если ты ко мне присоединишься, — говорит Спок и неожиданно замирает. — По крайней мере, пока ты здесь, — тихо уточняет он.  
  
— Спасибо, — Джим утыкается взглядом в свои хлопья.  
  
Вот не нужно ему было этого, никогда не было нужно это неловкое бормотание. Он хотел — да, кстати, так чего он хотел, когда прилетел сюда? Пока реальность доказывала, что это была феерически плохая идея.  
  
  
Возможно — нет, все куда _хуже — совершенно точно_ учитывая его физическое состояние, Спок отправляет его в команду, которая красит законченные здания. Эта работа требует концентрации, но физически не слишком трудная. Джим готов возразить, но все же соглашается. Он не уверен, что смог бы пробыть рядом со Споком еще немного и не сорваться.  
  
День тянется как в тумане. Он говорит с другими волонтерами, даже не отдавая себе отчет, о чем идет разговор. Он запоминает имена, но только потому, что эту привычку приобрел благодаря кропотливым усилиям на посту капитана «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Спок не присоединяется к нему за ужином, вместо этого он остается за большим столом, разговаривая с руководителями других групп. Джим наблюдает, как они слушают его, смотрит на спокойное, бесстрастное лицо Спока, пока он что-то говорит. Гордость согревает его грудь и в тот же миг сменяется острой, как бритва, тоской, которая обжигает, будто кислота.  
  
Это была колоссальная ошибка. Ему не следовало приезжать, и неважно, что сказала Ухура. В конце Спок вновь вернется к ней. Это у них — _любовная история_ , романтическая линия на «Энтерпрайз», с испытаниями, ошибками и впечатляющим счастливым концом, который точно будет, когда Спок перестанет находить свои смешные оправдания и поумнеет.  
  
Джим не вписывается в эту картину, как никогда и не вписывался. Он продолжит свой путь сквозь галактику, сохраняя репутацию искателя приключений, о его подвигах будут рассказывать нелепые истории, но они никогда не узнают правды.  
  
Джим выходит из-за стола, оставив еду нетронутой. Кто-то из знакомых зовет его, но ему все равно.  
  
Вернувшись в палатку, он со злостью собирает дорожную сумку. Он пробыл здесь меньше двух дней — когда, черт возьми, его вещи успели расползтись по углам? Он выслеживает их одну за другой, подбирая дерганными движениями.  
  
— Другой ботинок у основания лампы, — раздается спокойный комментарий от двери.  
  
Джим на секунду замирает, затем наклоняется, чтобы достать своенравную обувь.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Я слышал, — говорит Спок мягко, — что когда речь идет о не имеющем значения сексуальном контакте на одну ночь, считается вежливым разделить утренний прием пищи.  
  
— Спок...  
  
— Я должен быть польщен, что ты задержался на целый день?  
  
Джим смотрит на него со страдальческим раздражением.  
  
— Это не так, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.  
  
Спок поднимает бровь.  
  
— Напротив. У меня нет данных, которые противоречили бы этому утверждению.  
  
— Ты имеешь значение!  
  
— Очевидно я значу не слишком много.  
  
Джим бросает сумку и пересекает комнату, чтобы уставиться ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— Ты значишь для меня целый мир, Спок. Но нам нужно работать вместе. — Голос сбивается на просительный тон. — Я думал, что смогу справиться. Я думал — черт, я не знаю, о чем я думал. Я не планировал этого. А теперь...ты вернешься к Ухуре, а мне... я должен умудриться при этом не вести себя как последняя сволочь. И должен продолжать двигаться вперед. Три гребаных года — достаточно долго, тебе не кажется?  
  
Спок смотрит на него так, словно Джим неожиданно перешел на Высокий Ромуланский.  
  
— Джим, — спокойно говорит он. Это угрожающее спокойствие, такого рода, которое способно заставить кардассианских галлов затрястись от страха. — Что именно ты пытаешься сказать?  
  
— Я прошу прощения, — выдыхает Джим, у которого исчезает весь запал. — Прости меня, Спок, я был настоящей задницей. Ты прав. Как всегда. Мне не следовало прилетать. Я не знаю, прочему я это сделал. Я извиняюсь за... за то, что все усложнил, и надеюсь, что ты меня простишь. Можем притвориться, что этого никогда не было. Я не скажу ни слова...  
  
— Нет, — обрывает Спок. — Я не собираюсь притворяться, что этого не было. Джим, мы с Нийотой расстались, потому что...  
  
— Это временно! — встревает Джим. — Вы вечно «сбежались — разбежались». Ты просто не можешь это озвучить, я понимаю. Черт, даже агрессивные инопланетяне за туманностью, которые не говорят на нашем языке, это понимают. Вы снова сойдетесь, и очень скоро, а я...  
  
— Мы с Нийотой разошлись, — повторяет Спок, перебивая, — потому что, как бы я не ценил и не уважал ее, в конечном счете, я не могу продолжать наши отношения, когда моя преданность и... другие чувства — которые я должен испытывать к ней, принадлежат другому человеку.  
  
Джим застывает на месте.  
  
— Я всегда буду любить ее, — говорить Спок ясно и четко, без колебаний. — И всегда будет часть меня, которой никто не сможет коснуться. Но я не предвижу, что мы вернемся к прежним параметрам наших отношений.  
  
Джим сглатывает ком, его сердце подскакивает, пытаясь вырваться из груди.  
  
— Другому человеку? — спрашивает он, потому что не способен задать вопрос об «остальных чувствах». Спок теряет опору, отшатывается назад и отворачивается.  
  
— Если ты считаешь, что я просто пошел у тебя на поводу...  
  
Джим хватает его за запястье со скоростью света, не позволяя уйти еще дальше, и пытается дышать ровно, думая: _«Плевать на то, что он говорит, слова лишь причинят боль. Смотри на то, что он делает»._  
  
— Спок, — он тянет захваченное запястье, заставляя Спока вновь посмотреть на него, другую ладонь кладет Споку на щеку. — Спок.

 

 

 Они падают в поцелуй, словно в этом виновата гравитация. Руки Спока опускаются на бедра Джима, пальцы застывают на отметинах, оставшихся с прошлой ночи, и Джим мягко стонет, впечатываясь в тело Спока, с бесстыдством используя его как опору. На этот раз их поцелуи медленные и сладкие, чего не было в их первый неистовый раз, замирающие, исследующие, тающие на губах. Спок отодвигается, шепчет что-то на вулканском, и Джим не знает, что он говорит, но слова, царапающие на слух, ощущаются как морская соль и темный шоколад.

Он спятил, думает Джим. Он сошел с ума, поверив, что мог бы остановиться после первого раза. Что он мог бы смотреть на Спока и не вспоминать, не потонуть немедленно в этом блаженстве, не умереть, потеряв его.

— Джим, я хочу кое о чем тебя попросить... — Спок сбивается, у него горят скулы и дыхание неровное. — Если ты позволишь...

Голос Спока никогда не должен звучать так неуверенно, словно он не доверяет себе. Джим хватает его за руку и прижимает пальцы к своему лбу.

— Не только позволю — я прошу тебя. Давай. Больше никаких глупых недомолвок. Ты слишком важен.

— Как и ты, — говорит Спок, прикрывая глаза.

А потом словно замыкается электрическая цепь, завершая что-то внутри Джима, хотя он и не знал, что не закончен. Этот мелдинг ничем не напоминает мощное, практически болезненное вторжение посла Спока, случившееся вечность назад. После него Джима тошнило в течение нескольких дней.

Разум Спока скользит вдоль его, как прохладный бриз над океаном, в нем — долгожданный отдых, впечатляющая мощь, он словно очень близкий, одновременно знакомый и новый, волнующий и успокаивающий, захватывающий и смягчающий; и Джим не может сказать больше, где заканчивается он и начинается Спок, и это не похоже ни на что, что он когда-либо знал, это словно...

_Вернуться домой._

Это страшно.

Он никогда бы не отказался от подобного.

Они проводят ночь, изучая друг друга, меняя форму, порядок, смысл, присваивая другого себе. Спок красиво выгибает спину, когда Джим входит в него, и если Джим мог выбрать момент, в котором остаться навсегда, это было бы сейчас, или же тот, когда Спок сворачивается вокруг него, как запятая, и бормочет: «Для тепла», и Джим смеется, и смеется, и смеется, и в своем разуме чувствует, как Спок улыбается.

 

  

 

***

 

 

Утром Джим говорит:

— Не хочу оскорбить твои навыки в приготовлении чая, но я бы убил за чашку кофе.

Спок изучает его через пар над собственной чашкой.

— Если ты хочешь вернуться в Йорктаун, я поеду с тобой.

Утро холодное, но Джим не чувствует холода.

— Нет, — он мотает головой и улыбается. — Я не могу лишить эту юную многообещающую колонию нашего странносочетаемого тандема, это все же две человеко-единицы. По крайней мере, на следующие два месяца.

— Я рад это слышать, — говорит Спок, не думая ни секунды. — Я уверен, что тебе особенно понравится твое следующее задание.

Джим смотрит вверх, чувствуя вызов.

— Но ты не скажешь, что это?

— Насколько я помню, ты не раз утверждал, что любишь сюрпризы.

Джим прищуривается.

— А тебе нравится командовать мною, да?

Спок отвечает элегантно приподнятой бровью и обычным нечитаемым выражением лица. Это просто... не честно!

— Хорошо, — говорит Джим. — Но если это как то связано с канализацией, я оставлю тебя и эту планету к чертям.

Бровь Спока поднимается снова, и он допивает свой чай в возмутительно чопорной манере.

Два часа спустя Джим стоит перед скалой — двести сорок метров чистого камня — со страховочным тросом и сумкой, набитой отдельными частями осветительных стержней. Он смотрит вверх на гладкую, почти перпендикулярную поверхность, качает головой, не в силах сдержать улыбку, от которой, кажется, сейчас треснет лицо.

— Черт возьми, Спок, — бормочет он. — Я, черт возьми, люблю тебя.

Он вбивает первый крюк, и гром вторит ему вдалеке.  



End file.
